The Crimson Sky
by AyaHoshimi
Summary: The story was set in an era where wars were common, boxes, flames and rings didn't exist. The jogi of the Vongola clan, Sawada Tsunayoshi recieves a request from the Akira Clan-to rescue their heir which turns out to be a girl! How would she react when she learns she has to stay with Hibari Kyoya? Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. All right belongs to their respective owners.


Ok this is a really random story i came up with while showering so don't expect too much from it. XD There are some word reference below, i spent nearly an hour to think of all the names. I tried ._. I hope it doesn't sound cliche . Honestly i really like this story but since i don't know about ancient Japan that well it was pretty hard to write it DX So please correct me if i'm wrong, It would really help alot^^

Note: Everyone is in their TYL (Ten years later) form.

* * *

**Word reference:**

**Jogi:** Leader/Ruler

**Fuoco: **Fire (yeah fire clan how "original")

**Asuka: **Tomorrow + fragrance

**Kaze: **Wind

**Yuki:** Snow (Yesh her family name is wind snow XD)

**Akira (Aki): **Autumn

**Shinkuri (Shinku): **Crimson (wow it ends up being burned down by flames what are the odds T.T)

* * *

The Young Jogi of the Vongola clan sat in his office while trying to finish some important document. He looked out of his window for a brief moment to observe the falling leaves. A gentle wind blew into his face.

_There have been many outbreaks of wars lately._ He thought to himself.

He heard footsteps coming at his direction, the door swings open.

"Forgive me for interrupting sir but we just received an emergency SOS message from our ally the Jogi of the Akira clan." The messenger said.

_Jogi of the Akira clan? Isn't he at war now with the Fuoco clan? _

"Didn't we already send some men to assist them?"

"Yes we did but it seems that the riot there was just a decoy so that the main army could attack the main town."

"What did you say!"

"They're numbers are too large for their base army to handle and the main army might not make it back in time to stop them. They request us their nearest country to save the princess of the clan. It seems she's the sole heir."

"I understand. Tell the army to prepare for war and gather the generals for an emergency meeting." Tsunayoshi instructed.

The messenger nodded and left.

He quickly gathered his things and left for the war room. In a moment the room was filled with his generals.

"I'm sorry to have called you here so suddenly but we just received an emergency SOS message from the Akira clan. I don't have much time to brief you on the details. You must go to their main capital and protect their heir. Gokudera as our main strategist, you will lead the army." Tsunayoshi said.

"I understand Juudaime. In that case, Yamamoto and I will try to hold back the enemy. Hibari…" He paused for a moment and stared at the young man. "I'm counting on you to save the girl and bring her back here safety."

Hibari kept his silence.

"Are you listening to me?" Gokudera glared at him.

"Very well. It seems that I don't have much of a choice." He replied in a calm voice.

"I'm assuming everyone is prepared?" Tsunayoshi asked.

They all gave a quick nod.

"In that case be prepared to set out now. The Akira clan is one of our closest allies, therefore failure is not an option for this mission."

Everyone left and set out with a small platoon to Shinkuri, the capital of the Akira clan's country. The ride took many hours and when the city was at sight, everyone was shocked to see the whole city consumed in flames.

"Are we too late?" Yamamoto asked.

"We can't be sure of that. We'll stick to the plan. Hibari-san, you're going alone to the castle. Don't forget the main objective." Gokudera said.

"Just how I like it." He grinned and rode off.

"Everyone begin the attack!" Gokudera shouted.

The platoon charged into the burning city.

* * *

"Princess! The city is being invaded by the Fuoco clan. It's too dangerous to stay here, we must escape at once!" One of the servants screamed.

"Escape? Sorry but you're a little too late." A man busted through the door. In mere moments the room was engulfed in flames.

He walked up to the princess and took a closer look at her.

She was unexpectedly attractive with her long flowing golden hair and blue eyes that complimented her fair skin.

"My! What a beautiful face you have but sadly I'm going have to kill you right now. What a waste." He said in a teasing voice.

Despite his words the girl didn't show any signs of fear and kept calm.

"Don't worry it'll be over fast. I'll take it easy on you since you're beautiful."

He pulled out his spear when suddenly he was struck by a pair of tonfa. The man fell to the grown.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"You don't need to know that because you're going to be bitten to death."

A hand grabbed the girl.

"We're leaving now." Hibari said as he pulled the girl along.

"Who are you?" She finally spoke.

"That is none of your concern, just be a good girl and follow me." He replied.

She tried resisting but he was too strong for her. She had no choice but to go along.

The moment they left the castle the entrance was crowded with the enemy's soldiers. Unfortunately, they spotted the pair and raced up to them.

"Don't move." Hibari told the girl.

In a flash, at least 100 men were on the ground. He turned around to see the girl stunned.

"Let's go." He grabbed her hand once more.

He got on top of a horse and pulled the girl up behind him then rode off with speed. The girl held on to him tightly. He skillfully dodges the enemy and was soon out of the chaotic town.

She turned to look back once more at her city which was now engulfed by crimson flames.

She pushed her face against his back and clenched her fist. Suddenly, rain began to pour down. Hard. The droplets began to trickle down her kimono.

"Don't worry, we're almost there." Hibari said in an assuring voice.

She stretched her neck out and peaked over his shoulder. True enough she could see a town not far ahead with a familiar looking symbol embedded on one of the flags. He rode the horse into the gates of the large castle.

He jumped off of it and turned around.

"What are you waiting for?"

She tried to jump off but tripped. Hibari quickly caught hold off her.

"Can't you do anything by yourself?" He said and walked into the large entrance.

She followed him obediently after giving it some thought she felt that he meant no harm.

They walked through the long hallway and finally came to a halt in front of the main hall. He pushed opened the wooden sliding door to find Tsunayoshi waiting for them. He ushered for them to sit.

"Welcome, Kazeyuki Asuka-dono. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, your father is an acquaintance of mine." He said.

"I'm familiar with your name. My father has spoken about you often." She replied.

"Your father requested us to save you."

"My father?"

He nodded.

"The man who rescued you is Hibari Kyoya."

She turned around and stared at him for a moment.

"He is one of my generals."

"I see. You and your six generals are also widely known as the guardians of the sky."

"So you've heard." He blushed often when he heard the tittle. "The others should be back soon."

Instantaneously the door swung open.

"We're back. Tsuna" Yamamoto said.

"Don't address Juudaime so informally." Gokudera said as he followed from behind.

"Welcome back you two." Tsunayoshi greeted.

Hibari stood up and left. Asuka's eyes followed him as he headed for the door.

"Don't mind him. He just doesn't like being around people." Tsunayoshi assured. "Let me introduce you to them."

"This is Gokudera Hayato. He is my assistant and also our main strategist. The other is Yamamoto my best swordsman. The both of them were leading todays attack."

"I see. Forgive me for being unable to express my full gratitude." She said as she bowed to them.

"Don't worry about it." Yamamoto said and laughed.

Tsunayoshi observed the girl awhile to realize she was soaking wet.

"Forgive me for not noticing earlier. You're soaking wet, please go ahead and use our closed bath or else you'll catch a cold. We can continue this later." He said.

"It's fine. I'm already causing you trouble as it is." Asuka replied.

"You don't have to be so worry about it. I'll ask them to bring you a change of clothes as well." Tsuna said and called for one of his servants to lead her to the bath.

She accepted his offer and excused herself.

A few moments later she came back.

"I'm sorry for making you wait." She said as she came in.

"It's fine. Please have a seat." Tsunayoshi answered. "It's pretty late so I'll explain the plan. You are to stay here with us until the war is over. It'll take quite some time to rebuild Shinkuri and you're father has requested us to keep you safe. Tonight you are to stay with one of my generals."

"With a general? Not here?" She asked.

"Yes. I felt that it would be safer to place you somewhere unexpected. It'll throw the enemy off guard." Tsunayoshi replied.

"I understand."

"That being said you'll be staying with Hibari Kyoya from tonight onwards. If it's alright with you."

"I have no objection." She answered.

She answered, not knowing what her future holds.

* * *

Yesh, It sucks X3 Although I still hope you enjoyed it XD reviews are appreciate 8D


End file.
